Memory Feeds Imagination
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Set after Season 7's Fallen and Homecoming. Daniel is back, and all is right with SG-1 again. Or, at least it would be, if Daniel could just remember a couple of things... Rated T, just to be safe. Marked as completed for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A huge note of thanks must go to Niss Trah for her AMAZING beta job on this one. Not only does she help point out the mistakes or gaps in my stories, she is also incredibly patient with me and my many, many... _many_ drafts! :-)

**Reviews: **I always try to reply to my readers (where a reply link is available) as I appreciate the time and effort you take, not only to read my stories, but to leave a comment saying how much you enjoy following them. For an aspiring writer, this really does mean more than you'll ever know, so thank you. I also want to take this opportunity to thank all the anonymous and guest reviewers who I am unable to reply to personally.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate or anything related to it, nor do I make any money from these fics. I just like to play with the characters from time to time. A more appropriate disclaimer can be found in my profile.

* * *

**Memory Feeds Imagination**

**Summary: Set after Season 7's Fallen and Homecoming. Daniel is back, and all is right with SG-1 again. Or, at least it would be, if Daniel could just remember a couple of things...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"So, I take it we don't receive too many missions like this," Daniel asked as he sank down onto one of the large, fallen logs in front of the campfire.

"Like what," Sam asked, passing him a mug of coffee before settling to his right.

He smiled his thanks, sniffing the drink conspiratorially as he answered.

"You know... quiet." He shrugged and took a slow sip.

Before Sam could answer, a voice spoke up from the other side of the fire.

"Oh yeah! We get them all the time. Getting captured and tortured by bad guys is just something we do for fun when we get bored," Jack deadpanned from his spot on the adjacent log.

The younger man instinctively rolled his eyes at the comment before an undignified snort from Sam drew his attention. She shook her head, telling him it was nothing and he turned back to Jack, eyebrows furrowing as he observed the relaxed stance of the team leader.

Jack, like the rest of SG-1, had long since discarded his BDU jacket in favor of the weather and was now sitting on the ground. His back rested against the fallen tree with his legs stretched out in front and crossed at the ankles, while his arms were folded behind his head, his face tilted up to the sky.

"Uh, that's one of your jokes, right?" Daniel asked slowly after a beat. He had officially been reinstated to the flagship team a week ago, and despite most of his memories returning, he was still trying to decipher Jack's sense of humor. That, and as he remembered various details from their missions, he wondered if they really did go out of their way to find trouble.

As if reading the younger man's mind, Jack pried an eye open and offered his friend a lopsided grin before letting his eye slide closed again.

Daniel mumbled under his breath in response, grimacing when he realized he'd spoken louder than he thought.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "What exactly is wrong with my sense of humor?"

Met with silence, Jack's eyes snapped open just in time to see his three teammates exchange awkward glances. He narrowed his eyes.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

"What's wrong with my sense of humor?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably under the Colonel's gaze as she decided how best to answer his question.

"I'm waiting, Carter," he sing-songed when she still hadn't answered.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Sir," she offered carefully, refusing to meet his gaze.

"But?"

"But..." she hesitated. "It's... it's like an MRE, Sir," she grimaced as her cheeks flushed a light pink.

Jack tilted his head, his face twisting in a disgruntled expression.

"_Excuse me?_"

Sam threw a glare at Daniel's snicker-turned-cough, as she grew even more flustered and Jack found himself observing his teammates with a mixture of indignation and fascination.

"It's an acquired taste. Sir." She added belatedly, ducking her chin to hide her now crimson skin.

The Colonel's eyes widened at Carter's comparison and his arms fell to his sides. Opening and closing his mouth, he tried to think of a response. Finding none, he snapped his mouth shut, narrowed his eyes at his 2IC and cleared his throat.

Sam's eyes snapped to his. He was about to ask what _exactly_ she meant by her statement, when he stopped. Embarrassment and something akin to fear flashed briefly through those bright blue orbs and Jack knew he couldn't push her for an answer. He didn't dwell on why he couldn't, other than for the fact it was _Carter_, and deciding it was a satisfactory answer for his niggling conscious, he sighed silently, before turning to Teal'c instead.

"T?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. It is a most unusual form of entertainment you have in your possession, and one which often provokes those in your company."

"_What?_" Jack asked in exasperation as he straightened.

At a dip of Teal'c's head, Jack crossed his arms in front of his chest and huffed out a breath.

"It is a rather... unique humor you seem to have," Daniel added thoughtfully.

"Traitor."

The sound of Sam's giggles reached Jack's ears before he could add to his comment, and his eyes zeroed in on her face across the flickering firelight.

"Major. What have I told you about giggling?"

"Sorry, Sir," she answered, her voice anything but apologetic and Jack couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Her soft laughter warmed him to the very core, causing him to shift uncomfortably on the ground before pointing a long index finger at Teal'c, then Daniel and back to Teal'c.

"Just be thankful it's not one of those damn Jaffa jokes," he mumbled, folding his arms again. "No offence, Teal'c," he added quickly, seeing his friends' expression.

"A Jaffa joke?" Daniel asked with interest.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson. There is a great source of jokes among the Jaffa at the expense of the System Lords. Would you like me to attempt a translation of one for you now?"

"Uh, maybe later, Teal'c," Jack cut in. "We're, ah, we're good for now," he supplied with a tight smile as he remembered back to the last joke Teal'c shared with him.

The larger man raised a brow, the hint of a smile on his lips. "Very well, O'Neill."

Sinking back against the log, Jack sighed. It was nothing more than a mineral survey on a thus-far uninhabited planet so Carter was in her element, while Daniel had stumbled across a handful of Ancient-looking ruins and had spent the last six hours attempting a translation. Consequently, it also meant there wasn't a lot to keep Teal'c or himself occupied, but after the events of the last year and the rapidly increasing threat of Anubis following them across the galaxy, Jack wasn't about to complain. Rather, he was thankful that on the few missions like this one, he had the foresight to stow his favorite red yo-yo at the bottom of his pack for entertainment.

Deciding to leave the toy until later, Jack glanced over to Teal'c and was surprised, but not shocked, to see the man sitting cross-legged on the ground with his eyes closed as if in a deep state of Kel'no'reem. Sliding his gaze to Daniel, the archeologist sat hunched beside the campfire, nose stuck in a journal which - in turn - was balanced precariously on his thighs as he frantically scribbled notes in the margins.

Shaking his head, Jack turned his attention to the fire. Grabbing a nearby branch he leaned towards the fire to check on the MRE's and subconsciously began poking them with more force than necessary. It was only a choked sound across the way that caught his attention and as he met Sam's eyes, twinkling with amusement over the dancing flames, he frowned.

Darting his gaze briefly to his hands, he realized the smirk playing across the Major's lips was because she'd caught him attacking their dinner. Worse still, she knew why. Schooling his features, he was awarded with one of Sam's dazzling smiles. The one he liked to believe was reserved just for him; the one that made his heart threaten to jump out of his chest and the one he hadn't been on the receiving end of for well over a year. He returned her smile with a softer one of his own as his thoughts began to stray into dangerous territory.

Everything in Jack's mind was screaming at him to pull back and retreat. He needed to look away, to breathe normally and calm his racing heartbeat, but he couldn't. For all his military training, he wasn't able to follow one simple, yet frantic order, from his brain and he found himself getting lost in a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

They were shining with excitement and something else Jack couldn't identify but as he studied her profile from across the campfire, he realized just how perfectly the orange glow from the sunset complimented his Major.

The sunset coloring the sky provided a picturesque backdrop against Carter's darkening silhouette, while the dancing flames of the fire helped to highlight the golden strands of Sam's hair. She had grown her hair out slightly longer over the past couple of months and Jack silently admitted to himself that it was his favorite style on Sam yet; it was tousled and flicked out at the ends, giving her a more feminine look - making her look even more beautiful.

One of the logs popped loudly, causing both officers to jump as their trance was broken. Subconsciously mirroring the other, they watched a handful of sparks twist and twirl in the air. As the final spark extinguished, Sam dropped her gaze to the fire while Jack returned his to his Second-in-Command.

Contemplating his thoughts, Jack tilted his head to the side and watched as Sam and Daniel started talking quietly among themselves. He suddenly felt guilty. Things had been strained between himself and Carter ever since Daniel ascended, and Jack knew it was all his fault.

From the first meeting on Abydos, Daniel and Sam were like two peas in a pod and had developed a close brother-sister relationship, so it probably shouldn't have surprised Jack when she couldn't cope with Daniel's death. Yet at the time, he did nothing to comfort her. Instead, he continued to act the soldier and pushed her away. Even when she tried to talk to him all those times, he slammed down his emotions and told her to suck it up.

He hung his head in shame as he remembered their conversation at the SGC shortly after Daniel's death.

_"Colonel. We need to talk."_

_"I don't want to hear it, Carter."_

_"You can't just pretend this didn't happen."_

_"I'm not pretending anything. This is the job. We lose people all the time."_

_"We're talking about Daniel."_

_"What do you want me to do? He's gone. We've got work to do."_

He made the decision to walk away, but not before he's caught a glimpse of shock and hurt in Sam's eyes. He knew he should have stopped and apologized, but this was Jack O'Neill and he didn't deal with emotions. Plus, without Daniel as the voice of reason, it was only after a stern talking to from Teal'c that Jack was able to see what he was doing, and try to stop it before he caused irreparable damage between him and Sam.

He worked hard to try and not push her away, and in the following weeks they slowly went back to work. Throughout the past year they had faced death on a few occasions - but it wasn't the same as before.

The longing looks as they awaited their fate, the stolen embraces they shared when they realized they were both safe... none of that had happened between the two officers once Daniel had left. It was only now that their friend was back, did Jack notice how much he had actually missed those interactions with Sam.

He found his gaze returning to her profile once again, and grinned softly.

No, now that Daniel was back and regaining his memories, things were slowly going back to how they used to be - including his 'relationship' with Carter.

A sigh escaped before Jack could stop it and he froze as Sam's eyes flew to his, wide and questioning. He was about to brush off her concern, when Teal'c effortlessly stood and clasped his hands behind his back. He turned to face Daniel, a look of concern on his face.

Jack frowned at his friend. "Teal'c?"

Seemingly ignoring his question, the Jaffa's deep voice reverberated across the camp as he moved slightly closer to Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson. Why do you inquire about the quiet disposition of our mission?"

The archeologist turned to look at his teammate with a look of confusion, before he remembered his earlier comment.

"Huh? Oh, uh, well... it's just... I can't seem to remember too much of... this," he shrugged.

Teal'c tilted his head to the side. "There are still some memories which elude you."

It was a statement, not a question, but Daniel answered all the same.

"Uh, maybe. I'm not sure," he hedged.

"Why didn't you say anything," Sam asked quietly, her voice a mix of concern and guilt.

"It's all there," Daniel stressed quickly, smiling as he reached out and squeezed her hand. "Some of it's just a little... fuzzy."

Jack's eyebrows shot towards his hairline as he stared at his friend. "_Fuzzy?_"

Closing his notebook, Daniel sighed and set it on the ground by his feet before pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, fuzzy. I mean, I know we do this," he started, gesturing to their surroundings. "But I don't remember too much of... _this_," he shrugged, gesturing between himself and the other three members. He glanced quickly at his teammates, but missed the hurt which flitted through Sam's eyes.

"You don't remember our campfires," she asked softly.

"No! No, I do. Kind of. No, it's more... the peacefulness, that I don't remember," he muttered in embarrassment as he kicked at the dust under his boots.

"Ah," Jack answered, trying to ease the sudden tension. He lifted an index finger in the air as he pulled himself up straighter. "_This_ is a novelty for us."

Daniel pursed his lips as he thought over Jack's answer.

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence for a moment when Jack spoke up.

"Is that it?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that what was bothering you? The fact that it was quiet?"

"Oh. Uh..."

"Daniel?" Sam asked, tilting her head to look at her friend better.

"There's a few other things."

"Care to share?" Jack asked, waving a hand idly in front of him.

"Umm, well, uh, do you... are you... uh..."

Daniel carefully met Sam's eye before glancing over to Jack. He then looked back to Sam and raised his eyebrows. She followed his gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to understand what he was saying.

Getting no response, the younger man smiled and reached down for his notebook. "It doesn't matter."

Sam frowned in confusion for a moment before looking at the Colonel, only to receive a shrug in return. Shaking her head, she slid onto the ground, her back resting against the log and took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. She risked a glance back at Daniel and as she caught his eye, she suddenly realized what he hadn't said and began to choke on her drink.

"Carter?" Jack asked as he made to stand from spot, only for Sam to wave off his concern.

"I'm... fine. Sir." She coughed out, offering Daniel a wan smile as he slapped her on the back.

Sliding her gaze over to her CO, Sam could tell he didn't fully believe her, but after another weak smile, he let it go.

As Sam's coughs subsided, the only sounds to be heard were from the planet's nightlife and the rustling of fabric as Jack rummaged through his pack. Producing his yo-yo with a boyish grin, Sam watched bemused at the look of concentration on his face as he attempted various tricks by the firelight. He had just mastered 'Walk the Dog' when Daniel spoke.

"Were we trapped in a time loop once?"

Yo-yo forgotten, Jack's hands immediately fell into his lap and he shared a look with Teal'c.

"Yeah," he answered warily. "Why?"

"Huh. Well, uh, I don't really recall anything that happened during the loops... but I know they happened."

Jack sighed heavily. He placed his hands on the ground on either side of his thighs and pushed himself up straighter against the log.

"That's probably because Teal'c and I were the only ones who actually _knew_ we were in a loop," he huffed.

He scooped up his yo-yo in frustration and Daniel's eyes widened as he looked between the two men.

"So, you are the only two people with memories for... how long was it?"

"Three months," Teal'c supplied flatly.

Daniel's mouth formed a small 'O'. "Three months?"

"Yup," Jack answered as he unraveled the yo-yo, a pained expression on his face.

"Oh."

The archeologist nodded once before turning back to his notes. After a beat, he continued.

"Did you ever do anything... crazy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone for your reviews, as well as everybody who has added this to their follows, favorites and alerts. It NEVER fails to make me smile, honest! Again, thanks must go to my beta Sarah. :)

* * *

_Previously..._

Jack sighed heavily. He placed his hands on the ground on either side of his thighs and pushed himself up straighter against the log.

"That's probably because Teal'c and I were the only ones who actually _knew_ we were in a loop," he huffed.

He scooped up his yo-yo in frustration and Daniel's eyes widened as he looked between the two men.

"So, you are the only two people with memories for... how long was it?"

"Three months," Teal'c supplied flatly.

Daniel's mouth formed a small 'O'. "Three months?"

"Yup," Jack answered as he unraveled the yo-yo, a pained expression on his face.

"Oh."

The archeologist nodded once before turning back to his notes. After a beat, he continued.

"Did you ever do anything... crazy?"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jack stiffened at the question. He risked a quick glance at each of his teammates in turn when Teal'c answered.

"To what do you refer, Daniel Jackson?"

The younger man faced him, but even in the darkness he could see the gleam in the Jaffa's eye. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh, well... you were stuck reliving the same period over and over again."

Seeing Jack's 'No shit, Sherlock,' look, he continued quickly, waving his hands around for emphasis.

"Well, if you knew in advance that everything was always going to go back to the way it was then... you could do anything, for as long as you want, without having to worry about the consequences..."

Sam dragged her eyes away from Daniel and towards Teal'c before looking straight at the Colonel. Her intrigue was quickly replaced with surprise when she found him looking more and more uncomfortable, the more Daniel continued to talk. Suddenly, Jack stopped fidgeting and met Sam's eye. Staring at her intently - a mixture of guilt, fear and something else she couldn't decipher - flashed past his eyes and she began to feel nervous. She was just about to speak, when Daniel's voice interrupted.

"So, in all the time you were... err... looping," he said, lifting his eyebrows at the expression. "Were you ever tempted to do something crazy?"

Jack winced at Daniel's question and glanced at the star-filled sky. He knew his teammates were waiting on an answer, but it was one he _really_ didn't want to provide, because he knew - just like the last time Daniel had asked the question - it could open up an entire can of worms best kept shut.

He ran a hand over his face, but couldn't help the small smile that touched his lips. Staring at the orange flames of the fire, he finally replied.

"You know it's funny. You asked me that before."

"And?" Daniel asked a minute later, his eyes wide with interest.

Jack's eyes landed on Sam. He cleared his throat awkwardly as she continued to stare at him, her eyes shining brightly. He felt his stomach plummet. She was just as interested in his answer now as she was the first time Daniel had voiced his question three years previously.

"Uh..."

"Indeed we did, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered smugly, immediately drawing their attention away, while Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"What did you do?" Sam asked; her voice full of excitement at the prospect of finally learning what had transpired during those three months.

Teal'c dipped his head slightly at her request.

"O'Neill taught me how to play golf."

"You learned to play golf?" Sam repeated, and Jack couldn't help but notice her disappointment.

"Indeed, Major Carter. It was a most interesting experience," he added with a smile, staring pointedly at Jack. Sam followed his gaze.

"Sir?" she asked warily.

"Carter."

"Did you really teach Teal'c to play golf?"

"Indeed I did, Carter. The big guy even set a new world record," he replied with amusement.

"Wh... world record, Sir?"

"I believe it was several billion miles, Major Carter," Teal'c added in confirmation, the pride evident in his voice.

"Several billion miles," she squeaked, wincing when Jack shot her a look.

"But that's imposs..."

Her eyes widened as she trailed off and she shook her head slowly at the Colonel.

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"_Sir._"

"Play golf through the Stargate? Sorry, Carter. Did," Jack quipped as he crossed his ankles and rested lazily against the fallen tree trunk.

"What? Are you insane?" She immediately straightened and blushed when Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sir."

He stared at her for a few more seconds before looking away and Sam let out a long breath.

"I mean, what made you... how did you even get away with it, Sir? There's bound to be a regulation against -"

"Oh, lighten up, Carter! It was well into one of the loops when we decided to do it, and we knew there was no chance of someone trying to dial in."

Sam frowned. "But... you... the General... what planet did you dial to?"

"Alaris," Teal'c stated.

"Alar... you dialed Alaris?" Sam asked in bewilderment, receiving a shrug of the shoulder from her Commanding Officer.

At a loss for words, Sam returned her gaze to the fire and as Jack observed her through the flames, he'd swear he could see her calculating just how far away Alaris was from Earth. Daniel meanwhile, who had been watching their interaction with interest, turned his attention back to Teal'c.

"What else did you get up to, Teal'c?"

* * *

As the team ate their MREs, Teal'c - and eventually Jack - continued to regale Daniel and Sam with other loop exploits, including the Jaffa locking an Airman in a storage closet, Jack learning an Ancient language, a food fight in the Commissary, and an impromptu trip for the duo to a rodeo in the Springs.

"So... is that everything?" Daniel asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

Teal'c hesitated, before looking to O'Neill, and Daniel followed his friends' gaze.

"Jack?"

"I, ah, taught T how to use a potter's wheel."

Sam straightened. "You can make pottery, Sir?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Carter," he rebuked defensively before he shrugged. "When you're stuck reliving the same ten hours over and over... and _over_ again, you tend to pick things up."

"Right," she answered sheepishly.

A moment later, the silence around the campfire was broken by Sam clearing her throat softly.

"So, is that... everything you did, Sir?"

Jack froze at her question - the forkful of food he was about to shove in his mouth hovering just in front of his face.

"Yup."

He proceeded to shove the food into his mouth and refused to meet her gaze.

"Teal'c?"

"I can assure you Major Carter that I have shared with you everything I experienced within the time loops."

Sam studied her friend carefully. She was about to look away when she noticed the gleam in his eye and she turned towards her superior officer.

"There's something you're not telling us, isn't there Sir," she said after a beat.

It was a statement, not a question and as Jack reluctantly met her eye, she arched a brow. Jack licked his lips, before placing his MRE on the ground and folding his arms across his chest.

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

Sam resisted the urge to laugh at the defensive stance he had suddenly taken, but knew better than to actually voice the thought.

"I don't know, but there's... something."

"Something?"

She glanced uneasily at Teal'c, then Daniel and took a deep breath.

"Well, the first time we asked about your 'looping', you, ah... you kept giving me funny looks."

Jack quirked a brow at her words, forcing her to continue.

"You, ah... smiled. At me. Sir."

Jack snorted. "And me smiling is a strange occurrence for you, is it Carter?"

"No! No. I just... like that!" She suddenly accused, pointing a finger at him when she noticed the same look creeping across his face.

As soon as it appeared however, it disappeared as the color drained from the Colonel.

"Wh-"

"That smile. I only remember you using it after the time loops," she explained, resolutely hoping none of her teammates could see her blushing.

Jack shifted from his spot on the ground as he tried to ignore the curious gaze of Daniel and the incredibly smug smile being directed at him from Teal'c's direction.

"I, ah..."

"So you did do something?"

He hesitated slightly, his voice barely traveling over the campfire.

"Maybe."

"I knew it!"

Sam laughed softly as the Colonel's discomfort multiplied tenfold at his admission, but she frowned when he didn't look away.

She swallowed nervously. "What did you do, Sir?"

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to think of a way out of answering Carter's question, but his military mind was unresponsive, and the longer he sat in silence, the more concerned Sam became.

"Sir?"

"Ikksmmuum."

"I'm sorry, Sir. What?"

Jack sighed, the words leaving his mouth before he realized.

"I kissed you."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger, I know, I know! I'm sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the ridiculous wait you have all had for this chapter. Both myself and my beta reader have been quite busy lately, so if there are any glaring mistakes with this update, it's my fault entirely and I promise to fix any errors in the new year! :)

I hope this update was worth the wait... Merry Christmas!

* * *

_Previously..._

Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to think of a way out of answering Carter's question, but his military mind was unresponsive, and the longer he sat in silence, the more concerned Sam became.

"Sir?"

"Ikksmmuum."

"I'm sorry, Sir. What?"

Jack sighed, the words leaving his mouth before he realized.

"I kissed you."

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Complete silence fell over the camp at Jack's words, the only sound coming from the crackling of the fire.

Jack risked a look over at Carter who was frozen in place, and he noticed immediately how wide her eyes were - her shock evident. There was also something else lurking in her eyes, and before Jack could decide whether it was hope or anger, he forced himself to look away.

After what felt like an eternity, he flinched when Sam jumped up from her spot on the adjacent log.

"You did _what_?!"

Jack scrambled to his feet just as quickly at Sam's tone and he held his hands in front of him in a placating gesture.

"Now, take it easy," he warned, as she started to make her way around the campfire.

"You... you _kissed_ me," she asked, her voice lower this time, but indignant and full of shock.

Jack's jaw tightened. When he spoke his voice was so quiet Sam strained to hear it.

"Yeah."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but couldn't find the words as the Colonel studied her warily. Sighing, she slumped onto the log Jack had previously been resting against and Jack frowned. He watched her for a few seconds before joining her, careful not to sit too close.

"Look, Carter -"

She cut him off, turning wide eyes on him. "Don't, Sir. Please."

He had the decency to look ashamed, and he dropped his head, running a hand along the back of his neck. Minutes passed and they both stayed silent, as Daniel and Teal'c slowly and silently started to move around camp, pretending not to notice the tension racqueting up with each moment that passed.

After a minute, Sam let out a short laugh. Shaking her head, she ignored the Colonel's questioning gaze.

"With all due respect, Sir. You're unbelievable," she uttered in amazement before she stood and retreated from camp, lifting her vest as she went.

Jack dragged a hand through his hair and watched her leave. "Crap," he muttered.

"Is there a problem, O'Neill," Teal'c's voice sounded from behind him.

Not looking at his teammate, Jack stood and brushed off his BDU pants.

"Keep an eye on camp, will ya," he asked, not waiting for an answer before following Carter.

* * *

By the time Jack caught up with Carter, she was standing at the river's edge, not too far from their base camp. Her back was to him, but even in the darkness he could tell by the set of her shoulders and the folded arms across her chest, that she was mad. More than mad, she was _pissed_. And he was the reason for it.

Jack swallowed hard at what this could mean for him in the near future and suddenly wished he was back in a time loop. He moved towards her slowly, making just enough noise that she wouldn't be startled by his presence.

He needed have worried though, as her soft voice cut through his thoughts.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Jack winced at her tone. He remained silent for a moment before answering. "Sure."

"Why?"

Jack hesitated.

"Why... what?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Ah..." He hooked his index finger inside the collar of his black regulation t-shirt in discomfort as he came to a stop beside her.

When she glanced over, he shrugged.

"That's it," she snorted, mirroring his shrug.

"No," he answered brusquely, causing Sam to straighten.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't -"

Jack sighed softly and tried again. "No, I... ah hell, Carter."

Minutes passed in silence before he spoke again.

"You heard what Daniel said about the whole 'no consequences' thing," he asked, drawing air quotes around the phrase. At Sam's nod, he continued. "Well, he was right. All those times Teal'c and I played golf through the gate, the food fights in the Commissary, the loops we took off... there were no consequences when time reset."

Sam turned to face him, a look of genuine interest softening her otherwise annoyed expression, and Jack dragged a hand through his hair, making it stick out at all angles.

When she raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to continue, Jack spoke slowly.

"So that's when I got the idea."

"To kiss me?"

Jack nodded, not quite trusting his voice to answer her statement.

"So, what? Because you knew I couldn't bring you up on charges, or..."

"What? God, no!" Jack recoiled in horror at her words and the direction her thoughts had taken.

Then realization dawned.

_Was that why she was annoyed?_

He closed his eyes and sighed. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper in the calm night.

"We went to '639 a week after the whole Za'tarc thing. I guess I was still high from those freakin' armbands or something..." he trailed off. "Carter... Sam. When we, ah, when _I _kissed you... I only did it because I knew there'd be no consequences _to_ doing it."

Seeing a look of horror in her eyes, he shook his head.

"I mean, I _wanted_ to do it... but I knew that once the loop reset, I couldn't be brought up on charges by _my _superiors."

Sam frowned in confusion.

"_Your _superiors, Sir?"

"Yeah."

"Why -"

"When I kissed you, it was in the Gate Room just seconds before the loop reset. I did resign first - General Hammond was there and everything," he added with a wistful smile as he remembered the look of shock on the Texans' face. "Anyway, I... I knew that no one - besides me - would remember, so..."

"So, you thought it would be okay?"

"Yes. No! I..."

"How many times did you, ah, we... kiss?"

"Once."

Sam arched a brow in disbelief at his quick answer.

"I swear," he nodded fervently. "I could only do it the once," he added, dropping his gaze, thus missing the hurt look on Sam's face. It was only when he felt her tense beside him, he realized what he said and grimaced.

"Ah, crap. I, ah, I didn't mean it like that, Carter. I mean, you're not... it's not..."

He sucked in a breath before letting go of it slowly.

"I only trusted _myself_ to do it the once."

When Sam replied, it was so quiet Jack thought he'd imagined it.

"Oh."

He tilted his head and regarded her carefully when she didn't immediately say anything else.

She hesitated. "So..."

"So?"

"So, we didn't... do, anything else," she asked quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"No. I'd never do that, Sam."

She sighed heavily, and Jack wasn't sure if it was down to relief or disappointment.

"I know," she mumbled, before they fell into silence once more.

"I always wondered," she said after a while, studiously ignoring Jack's confused look. "About the loops... what you and Teal'c really got up to. I mean - no offence, Sir - but you're not the most... patient of men. I knew there was no way you spent every single loop working on a way to fix the problem - especially when it involved learning an Ancient language," she finished.

At Jack's resigned look, she smiled softly.

"So then, I thought there was more to it. And when you smiled at me... I knew. I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was something, because you'd never smiled at me like that before."

Blushing, she shrugged and turned back to staring at the night sky.

"So, are we okay?" Jack asked, regretting it as soon as Sam spun around to face him.

Narrowing her eyes, she pursed her lips as she thought of a response and Jack fought against every natural urge he had to turn, retreat and run back to the safety of their camp. Before he could actually follow through on the thoughts, Sam spoke.

"I'm still mad at you, Sir." She shook her head. "Well, the circumstances, time loop, whatever," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Don't be," she offered with a wry smile, surprising Jack before he quickly schooled his features.

"Uh..."

"Do you know what the most annoying thing is," Sam continued, oblivious.

Jack frowned at her non-sequitor. When he shrugged, she turned towards him she studied his face.

"You're the only one who remembers what it was like," she whispered.

Even in the dark night, Jack could see her blue eyes glistening, full of sadness as well as hope. He also noticed the deep crimson blush on her face.

"Carter..." Jack trailed off. He glanced up to the stars before slowly leting his gaze fall on Sam. She was staring at the ground, refusing to meet his eye, no matter how many times he said her name.

Narrowing his eyes, he ran a hand along the back of his neck.

"To hell with it," he muttered as he stepped forward and grabbed Sam just like he had in the Gate Room. His lips crashed onto hers and he felt her tense for a moment before she responded, just like she had in the time loop. As he dipped her, her arms snaked around his neck.

The only difference this time was time didn't reset. The kiss went on for a lot longer than it had during the loop and other parts of Jack's anatomy were also starting to respond. Using every shred of self-restraint he had left, he pulled back from Sam and rested his forehead against hers as they both fought hard for air.

"Holy Hannah!" she whispered breathlessly after a minute, making Jack grin smugly.

"Now the two of us can remember what it was like," he replied.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity when they realized neither had moved. Sam's fingers were idly playing with the hair at the nape of Jack's neck, sending currents of desire through him, while Jack's arms were looped around the small of Sam's back, his fingers splayed and drawing soft, random patterns across the base of her spine.

His eyes darted to Sam's lips and back to her eyes. He inched closer, before he stopped and growled quietly.

Reluctantly, he straightened, loosening his grip around Sam and tried to ignore the soft moan which ellicited from her as he put some distance between them.

They stood and stared at each other, when Jack shoved one hand in his pocket, the other rubbing at the back of his neck where it still tingled from Sam's touch. He cleared his throat as the thoughts sent his blood rushing south again.

"So, ah, are we okay," he asked slowly.

Sam pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered the question, and Jack had to bite down on his own lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"Is that how it happened during the loop," she asked quietly.

"Yep."

"Even my reaction?"

"_Oh yeah._"

She ducked her chin at his smug answer, hoping he wouldn't see her blush.

"We're okay," she eventually answered.

Jack nodded once in an affirmative. "Shall we," he asked a moment later, gesturing to their camp site.

Glancing over her shoulder, Sam nodded before sending her CO one of her megawatt smiles and Jack swallowed hard at the feelings it was stirring. Scrambling to think of anything which didn't remind him of Carter, the two officers made their way back in contented silence.

As the first signs of camp came into view, Jack's hand shot out, his fingers gently wrapping around Sam's upper arm. Looking at were his hand rested, before studying his face, Sam frowned at his troubled expression.

"Sir?"

He spoke softly. "You're sure we're okay?"

Sam grinned at the guilty look on his face.

"Permission to speak freely again, Sir?"

Jack squeezed her arm lightly, letting her know it was okay. She took a deep breath and stepped into the Colonel's personal space. Leaning forward, she rested a hand on his chest and brushed her lips lightly against his before pulling back. When she spoke, her voice barely carried.

"We're okay. But next time... don't wait three years to tell me," she smiled, turning and leaving him staring after her in suprise.

Snapping back to reality, Jack broke into a jog.

"Hey Carter, wait up!"

* * *

**I just want to say thank you to each and every one of you for your help, guidance and support over the last year. From the readers who have added my stories to their favorites, to those who have left reviews, beta read for me and become my good friends, thank you. I wish you all the most amazing Christmas and New Year. Enjoy, have fun and stay safe! See you in 2013! Xo **


End file.
